Crime x Justice
by the cloudy sky
Summary: Tsuna yang sudah lama tinggal di Italy pindah ke Namimori, Jepang untuk bersekolah di sana. Tapi pertemuan tak terduga dengan pemuda misterius bernama Hibari membuat semuanya tak semudah yang diperkirakannya. [Shounen-ai / 1827] Don't Like Don't Read, okay?


The cloudy sky presents…

 **Crime x Justice**

 **Disclaimer:** KHR belongs to Amano Akira

 **Story:** the cloudy sky  
(Dark Witch Vampire & Aoi the Cielo)

 **Rate:** T

 **Pairing:** 1827

 **Genre:** Crime, romance, yaoi

 **Waning:** AU, typo. Don't like don't read, okay?

 **Summary:** Tsuna yang sudah lama tinggal di Italy pindah ke Namimori, Jepang untuk bersekolah di sana.  
Tapi pertemuan tak terduga dengan pemuda misterius bernama Hibari membuat semuanya tak semudah yang diperkirakannya.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Night x Morning**

* * *

Sang surya mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. Menyisakan semburat-semburat oranye kemerahan di langit biru yang perlahan berubah menjadi gelap. Titik-titik kecil cahaya bintang mulai bermunculan menghiasi angkasa. Dan angin dingin musim gugur pun mulai berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang jatuh di atas tanah.

Di suasana petang yang hening itu seorang pemuda berambut coklat melawan gravitasi terlihat berjalan menyusuri trotoar sambil menyeret koper oranyenya. Sejauh kedua mata coklat karamelnya memandang, dia tak kunjung juga menemukan orang lain yang melewati tempat itu. Bahkan tak ada satu pun kendaraan yang melintasi jalan raya.

' _Ini dimana? Harus ke arah mana?_ ' pikir pemuda bernama lengkap Sawada Tsunayoshi itu dalam hati.

Sekelilingnya begitu sunyi. Sepi. Dan… _asing_ baginya.

Walau lampu-lampu di tepi jalan telah dinyalakan ketika hari telah mulai gelap, namun cahayanya terlalu redup untuk menerangi tempat itu. Jarak antar setiap lambu saja cukup jauh. Membuat Tsuna harus menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri, menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada.

"Haah… Coba saja ponselku bisa digunakan," ucapnya sambil melirik ke arah ponsel oranyenya yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Menghela nafas lelah dia pun berbelok ke arah sebuah gang di blok pertama.

Duk!

Tiba-tiba dia menabrak sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang yang sampai membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu jatuh terduduk ke belakang bersama dengan koper dan ponselnya. Dia meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang terasa sakit.

"Hei! Kalau jalan jangan bengong saja, dasar bocah!" bentak seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar dengan tatto di kedua lengannya.

"Lihat perbuatanmu. Kau menabrak Boss kami. Bagaimana kalau dia sampai terluka, _huh_?" sahut seorang pria gemuk yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Tsuna mendongak ke atas dan melihat tiga orang pria berdiri di depannya. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar, seorang pria gemuk, dan seorang pria berkumis—yang sepertinya adalah "Boss" yang dimaksud. Mereka bertiga terlihat menyeramkan, apalagi dengan cara berpakaian mereka yang layaknya preman.

"Ma-maaf…," ucap Tsuna lirih.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ujar pria berkumis itu dengan nada yang cukup lembut dan ramah.

Tsuna bangun dari tempatnya terjatuh lalu tersenyum ramah pada pria berkumis itu.

"Terima kasih…"

"Tapi sayangnya… Kau harus menyerahkan barang-barangmu," lanjut pria itu tiba-tiba. "Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Eh?"

"Kopermu itu. Serahkan kopermu!"

Kedua mata Tsuna melebar lalu dengan cepat pemuda itu mencoba meraih koper oranyenya yang tergeletak di tengah jalan. Tapi sayangnya pria bertubuh tinggi itu dengan sigap mengangkat kopernya lebih dulu.

"Ini milik kami sekarang! Hahaha…!"

Kedua mata coklat Tsuna melebar melihat kopernya telah ada di tangan pria itu. Dia baru saja sampai di kota ini, tersesat, dan tidak tahu kemana dia harus meminta bantuan. Tapi lebih daripada itu semua dia tidak ingin sampai kehilangan koper itu. Semua barang-barangnya ada di dalam sana.

"K-kembalikan!" seru Tsuna sembari mencoba mengambil kembali kopernya. "Tolong kembalikan!"

"Kembalikan? Maaf saja, tapi tadi kan sudah kubilang sebagai ganti permintaan maaf!" sahut si pria berkumis acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi…k-koper itu… Kumohon kembalikan koperku…"

"Berisik! Dasar bocah!"

Si pria gemuk yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan melihat tiba-tiba saja mendorong tubuh Tsuna hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Lalu dia menendang perut pemuda itu cukup kuat. Tak peduli jika tindakannya itu membuat Tsuna kesakitan.

"Uhuk! Sakit…," erang Tsuna sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Hahaha! Hahaha!"

Ketiga pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian melangkah pergi begitu saja dari tempat itu dengan membawa koper Tsuna. Meninggalkan pemuda itu terbaring di atas jalan raya. Tidak peduli. Karena mereka telah mendapatkan barang yang mereka inginkan.

Sementara itu Sawada Tsunayoshi masih terbaring tak bergerak di tempatnya berada. Tidak, tidak, dia tidak pingsan karena kedua matanya tidak terpejam dan dia juga masih bernafas. Pemuda itu hanya merasa _lelah_ dan ingin berbaring sebentar saja—meski dia tahu itu bukan tempat yang tepat.

"Haah… Apa yang kulakukan…? Koperku…," gumam Tsuna sembari memandang langit malam yang terlihat indah. "Bagaimana ini? Semua uangku juga ada di dalam sana."

Angin dingin berhembus menggoyangkan pepohonan yang tumbuh di sekitar tempat itu. Suara gemerisik daun-daun dan ranting bergesekan entah kenapa membuat bulu kuduk Tsuna merinding. Dengan cepat pemuda itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh, lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

' _Setidaknya pertama aku harus segera mengambil koperku._ '

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan awas sambil mencari-cari keberadaan sosok tiga pria yang menganggunya tadi. Mengikuti arah kemana mereka pergi tadi dia mulai berlari dari satu gang ke gang yang lainnya. Berharap segera menemukan keberadaan mereka. Mereka tidak mungkin sudah pergi jauh sebab koper itu cukup berat dan mereka pasti ingin segera mengetahui isinya.

Tsuna melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang sudah menunjukkan jam delapan malam lebih.

"AAAKH!"

Terdengar suara teriakan dari salah satu gang sempit tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Suara teriakan itu terdengar seperti suara seorang laki-laki yang tengah kesakitan.

Jantung Tsuna langsung berdegup kencang. Refleks pemuda itu segera merapat ke dinding terdekat. Meski takut dengan apa yang mungkin akan dilihatnya tapi rasa penasarannya lebih tinggi, membuatnya perlahan melangkah mendekati sumber suara itu berasal. Mengintip dari balik dinding ujung gang sempit itu dia mulai bisa mencium bau besi karat yang sangat menyengat sampai membuatnya mual.

Dan… Kedua iris karamel itu terbelalak saat melihat apa yang ada di sana.

Tiga tubuh manusia terkapar dengan cairan gelap di sekujur tubuh mereka yang penuh luka. Cairan gelap berwarna merah itu bukanlah air, melainkan _darah_. Darah mereka sendiri yang sampai menggenang di atas aspal seperti genangan air hujan. Tak hanya itu, jika diperhatikan lebih detail terlihat noda darah berceceran dimana-mana.

Namun yang paling membuat Tsuna terpaku adalah sosok seseorang yang tengah berdiri di antara ketiga mayat itu. Sosok itu terlihat begitu tenang seolah tak peduli dengan apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Padahal tangan, senjata di tangannya, dan bahkan kemeja putih panjang yang dipakainya telah berlumuran darah—darah korbannya.

Sosok itu adalah seorang pemuda berparas tampan. Dia memiliki kulit putih pucat yang sangat kontras dengan rambut hitamnya. Terlihat masih muda dan lebih tinggi dari Tsuna.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Tsuna berada. Kedua mata abu-abu metalnya menatap lurus ke arah Tsuna.

"Ho… Ada tikus kecil rupanya," ucap sosok itu seraya melangkah menuju ke arah Tsuna berada dengan langkah yang tenang dan sepasang tonfa silver di kedua tangannya.

DEG!

' _K-ketahuan! Bahaya!_ ' teriak Tsuna dalam hati. ' _Lari!_ '

Secepat kilat pemuda berambut coklat itu berbalik dan berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Dia tidak tahu kemana kedua kakinya akan membawanya pergi tapi setidaknya dia hanya ingin berada di tempat yang aman. Dan berharap dia akan selamat melewati ini semua malam ini.

Tsuna harus bergerak cepat. Jika tidak…pembunuh itu akan berhasil menangkapnya. Atau yang lebih parah akan berhasil membunuhnya juga.

Duk!

Tiba-tiba dia jatuh tersungkur. Kakinya tak sengaja menyandung sesuatu. Tsuna menoleh dan melihat koper oranyenya tergeletak di tepi jalan. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi bahagia. Tapi jika mengingat kembali situasi bahaya yang sedang dihadapinya, ekspresi senang itu tak berlangsung cukup lama.

"Aku harus sembunyi. Ya, bersembunyi," ucapnya lirih sembari berlari mengambil koper itu.

Dengan susah payah dia berusaha mengangkat kopernya yang berat. Tsuna memperhatikan sekitarnya kemudian bersembunyi di balik sebuah pilar bangunan yang bersebelahan dengan dua buah vending machine.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju ke area tempat Tsuna berada saat ini. Bau anyir khas darah mulai menguar di udara dan hal itu membuat kedua mata Tsuna membulat. Ya, tidak salah lagi bau ini pasti berasal dari pemuda berambut hitam yang mengejarnya.

Tubuh pemuda berambut coklat itu mulai gemetar saat dia merasakan udara malam terasa semakin dingin karena aura gelap pemuda itu. Nafasnya pun mulai memburu akibat kelelahan berlari dan ketakutan yang dirasakannya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang setiap dia mendengar suara sepatu beradu dengan aspal.

Tap.

Dan… Tsuna hanya bisa menahan nafas saat suara langkah kaki itu berhenti _tepat_ di depan tempatnya berada saat ini.

Pemuda itu bisa mengetahui keberadaannya dengan mudah saat di gang sempit itu tadi. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi jika sekarang pun pemuda itu dapat mengetahui dimana Tsuna bersembunyi.

Tapi, bukan berarti Tsuna ingin tertangkap atau lebih parah _terbunuh_ di tangan pemuda asing itu. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi.

' _Kami-sama, tolong aku…,_ ' pintanya dalam hati.

Satu menit berlalu dengan kesunyian.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Satu menit berikutnya suara langkah kaki pemuda itu mulai terdengar kembali. Namun suara itu kian lama semakin menjauh dari tempat dua vending machine itu berada.

" _Yokatta_ …," ucap Tsuna yang akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua hari kemudian…**_

Teng… Teng… Teng…

Dentang lonceng berbunyi nyaring menggema ke seluruh penjuru gedung sekolah yang berwarna putih gading itu. Pertanda bahwa pelajaran pagi itu akan segera dimulai. Namun masih ada saja beberapa siswa terlihat berlarian di koridor, mengobrol di dalam kelas, dan bahkan ada yang baru saja memasuki pintu gerbang Namimori High School.

Salah satu kelas yang paling mencolok adalah kelas 2-A dimana hampir semua penghuninya melakukan kegiatan masing-masing dengan sesuka hati—mulai dari mengobrol, bersenda-gurau, memakan snack, tidur, bernyanyi, dan sebagainya. Tak heran jika suasana ruang kelas itu menjadi cukup ramai dan berisik bila dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya—yang hampir semuanya sudah memulai pelajaran.

"Murid pindahan itu seperti apa ya? Mudah-mudahan saja dia tinggi dan tampan," ujar seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku deretan depan.

"Kalau dari Italy pasti seperti itu kan?" sahut temannya yang sedang membaca sebuah novel.

"Belum tentu juga. Tahun lalu ada murid pindahan di kelas lain dari Perancis tapi wajahnya tidak tampan seperti yang semua orang bayangkan," timpal gadis lainnya yang duduk di atas meja. "Semoga saja kali ini tidak mengecewakan."

Dua temannya mengangguk setuju.

GRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas digeser dengan kasar oleh seorang siswa yang datang terlambat. Seluruh penghuni kelas 2-A mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu kelas. Di sana ada seorang siswa berdiri dengan nafas yang masih memburu akibat berlari. Seragam gakuran hitam yang dipakainya terlihat berantakan, begitu pula dengan rambutnya.

"Sensei datang!" teriaknya dengan keras.

Begitu mendengar peringatan itu para penghuni kelas 2-A segera kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, menyembunyikan barang-barang pribadi mereka di dalam laci meja, bersikap tenang, dan tidak berisik. Bersikap layaknya murid-murid teladan.

Grak.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria berkacamata—yang sepertinya sudah berusia 40 tahunan—membuka pintu kelas 2-A dimana tempat dia mengajar. Sang wali kelas bernama lengkap Nezu Dohachiro itu bergegas memasuki kelas, namun dia tidaklah sendirian. Seorang pemuda—sang murid pindahan dari Italy—terlihat mengikutinya dari belakang.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ ," sapa sang guru pada murid-muridnya.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ ," sapa balik seluruh murid kelas 2-A.

"Seperti yang sudah kita semua ketahui, hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Italy. Sawada- _kun_ , silahkan memperkenalkan diri," ujar Nezu- _sensei_ pada pemuda itu.

"Baik, _Sensei_ ," jawab pemuda itu lalu mulai menuliskan namanya di papan tulis.

Pemuda itu memiliki tubuh yang pendek dan kurus jika dibandingkan pemuda lain seusianya. Dia juga terlihat memiliki fisik tubuh yang lemah. Rambutnya coklat mencuat ke segala arah dan melawan gravitasi. Kedua matanya berwarna coklat karamel. Caranya berpakaian juga bisa dibilang cukup rapi.

Secara keseluruhan murid pindahan dari Italy yang ada di hadapan mereka ini termasuk dalam kategori "biasa". Atau mungkin justru _sangat biasa_. Sedikitpun dia tidak terlihat seperti datang dari Italy.

Dan pertanyaan itu terjawab saat murid-murid kelas 2-A membaca namanya di papan tulis, "Sawada Tsunayoshi".

Si murid pindahan berbalik dan melihat banyak pasang mata yang menatap penasaran padanya. Membuatnya hanya bisa tersenyum canggung kepada teman-teman sekelasnya yang baru.

" _Ciao_. Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi, tapi aku biasa dipanggil Tsuna," ucap pemuda itu dengan wajah terlihat gugup.

"Aku orang Jepang tapi sejak kecil aku tinggal dan dibesarkan di Italy. Karena itulah sekarang aku ingin mengenal kota tempat dimana aku dilahirkan dulu," lanjutnya. "Salam kenal semuanya."

"Baiklah, perkenalan lebih lanjut bisa kalian lakukan nanti ketika jam isirahat. Sekarang tempat duduk untuk Sawada- _kun_ —" ucap sang guru sambil memperhatikan bangku di kelasnya yang masih kosong.

"—Ah! Di belakang Hibari- _kun_ masih kosong. Hibari- _kun_ , tolong angkat tanganmu."

Tak lama kemudian sebuah tangan kanan putih terangkat ke atas.

Kedua iris karamel Tsuna memperhatikan tangan itu berasal dari seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di deret bangku nomor dua dari belakang dekat jendela. Tepat ketika pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Tsuna, kedua manik coklat itu melebar.

DEG!

' _Tidak mungkin…_ ,' pikir Tsuna dalam hati.

Pemuda itu memiliki sepasang mata abu-abu metal, rambut hitam, kulit putih pucat, dan paras tampan yang sama persis seperti pemuda yang dilihatnya malam itu. Kemiripannya terlalu sempurna untuk dikatakan hanya _kebetulan_. Walau pemuda ini mengenakan kacamata berbingkai hitam tapi Tsuna yakin kalau mereka adalah orang yang sama.

Sayangnya hanya memikirkannya saja membuat wajahnya memucat. Ingatan tentang malam itu masih sangat segar di kepalanya.

' _Tenanglah Tsuna… Tenang... Ini di sekolah, dia tidak akan melakukan apapun. Lagipula belum tentu juga dia mengenali wajahmu kan?_ '

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Tsuna melangkah menuju bangku yang ditunjukkan Nezu- _sensei_ padanya. Bangku kosong tepat di belakang pemuda bermarga Hibari. Dia berusaha untuk menghiraukan tatapan mata Hibari yang jelas sekali tertuju padanya.

Namun ketika dia hendak berjalan melewatinya, pemuda berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba menyeringai. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Tsuna merinding dan mulai gemetar ketakutan—bahkan saat dia sudah duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

' _S-sudah kuduga, mereka orang yang sama. Bukan itu saja, d-dia juga mengenali wajahku._ '

Sepertinya kehidupan sekolahnya di sini tidak akan semudah yang diperkirakannya. Terlebih lagi jika ternyata pemuda di malam itu justru menjadi _teman sekelasnya_ mulai hari ini. Yang lebih parah, bangku orang yang bersangkutan duduk tepat ada di depannya.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_


End file.
